Omertá
by changedbyEdward
Summary: Edward Cullen is a mafia underboss in 1929 prohibition Chicago. Entered in Roaring Twenties Contest! Rated M for language and sexual content of an explicit nature. AH/AU


**Roaring Twenties One Shot Contest**

**Title: Omertá**

**Your pen name: changedbyEdward**

**Characters: **_Edward, Bella, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Mike Newton, James_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own anything Twilight or the song "What'll I Do?", obviously._

**To see the other entries of the Roaring Twenties One Shot Contest, visit the C2:**

www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/community/The_Roaring_Twenties_Contest/75957/

The competition is hosted by: Thedarknessofthemoon, Jessica0306, and Littlelea05

* * *

_**Edward POV**_

As the underboss of the Cullen Family, I was rarely told no. That was what I was banking on the night that I met Isabella Swan in one of my speakeasies. She was the new talent and she was exquisite. I listened to her crooning "What'll I Do?"

_What'll I do  
__When you are far away  
__And I am blue  
__What'll I do?_

_What'll I do?  
__When I am wondering who  
__Is kissing you  
__What'll I do?_

My brothers were with me, as usual. I glanced over at Emmett, my youngest brother, who had finally gained the title of caporegime, and whispered, "Don't even think about it, bro. That bearcat's all mine."

Emmett eyed her and whispered back, "She's the cat's meow though, Ed. Would you just look at the gams on that dame?"

I glared in his direction. My other brother, Jasper, leaned towards Emmett and said, "Butt me, Em." I was barely conscious of Emmett handing Jasper a cigarette. I only had eyes for Isabella Swan.

I noted that as she sang, her eyes settled on me as well. They were a deep chocolate brown and so expressive. The sultry look in them had the pants of my pinstriped suit feeling tight and uncomfortable. She was just 'it'. I had to have her and make her mine.

When her show was finished, she left the stage and gave me one last sultry glance as she headed for her dressing room. Not wanting to seem like an eager beaver, I stayed at my table with my brothers while the flappers did their modified version of the Charleston for the crowd of our popular juice joint. Rosalie and Mary Alice had worked there for a while. Mary Alice was Jasper's girl and kept winking at him throughout her show.

When I had waited what I considered to be a reasonable length of time, I excused myself and headed backstage to find my dish. I easily found her dressing room as it was the only private dressing room in the place and besides, I owned the place.

I stood outside her door for a moment before giving it a sharp rap. About that time, Newton strolled down the hallway towards me. He ran the club, but only because my father owed his father a favor. I couldn't stand him and didn't want to deal with him just then. He opened his mouth to speak to me and I said, "Scram, Newton. I've already had an earful of you tonight."

Newton hesitated and gestured towards the door. "You gotta crush on the new dame?"

"Don't you have some hooch to sell? This joint doesn't run itself. Get back out there and earn your dough for once. If I get left holding the bag again this week, you're gonna be sorry."

The piker finally decided to back off and put his hands up in surrender.

"Now you're on the trolley!" I spat after him just as the door to Isabella's dressing room flew open.

The room was swanky. I had spared no expense to make sure the stars of the show were well taken care of. Isabella leaned against the doorframe taking a drag of her ciggy through the long slender holder. "What's eating you, daddy?" she asked in a husky voice as my eyes wandered over her perfect chassis.

Going against the grain of most of the fashion of our time, Isabella had maintained her long chestnut hair and obviously wore a corset that pushed the cleavage of her full breasts out over the top of her evening gown. The top was fitted and the neckline plunged dangerously low. The back of her dress plunged low enough to show plenty of skin, but covered the corset that was obviously buried under it. There was a wide satin ribbon around her hips that attached to a long chiffon train that swept the floor. The silver dress was straight until it reached her mid thigh and then flared full down past her knees. I had noticed while she was on stage that the flare of the lower part of her skirt was accented by the fact that the skirt wasn't one piece, but many pieces attached at the top, giving the illusion of a full skirt until she moved and her stems were fully visible. She had on Mary Jane's, as per the style, that were decorated with rhinestones that sparkled and caught the light.

"Cash or check?" I quipped with a smirk on my face.

She smiled slyly and stepped aside, allowing me entrance to her dressing room. "You're a cuddler, huh?" she asked as she crossed the room and picked up her glass of gin to take a hearty swig. She turned back and stared at me expectantly, looking at me through her thick eyelashes. I shut and locked the door behind me. There was no need for guests to barge in during this next part.

Silently, I sauntered across the room towards her, one hand in my pocket, the other removing the Fedora that topped my head. When I reached her, I tossed the fedora onto her dressing table and put my arm around her waist, pulling her body up close to mine with a jerk, grinding my hips into her so that she could feel my unmistakable arousal for her pressed against her hip.

She put her hand on my chest, bringing her face in close to mine and whispered, "Cash."

I leaned in and nibbled softly on her full red lips for just a moment while I found the wall behind us to use as leverage. I pushed her against it as my mouth opened and rather than a soft kiss, I kissed her deep and hard, plunging my tongue into her mouth. I wasn't a man for conversation, nor was I a man for waiting. I was a busy man with many demands on my time. When I saw something I wanted, I took it, and Isabella Swan was no different. Tonight I would make her mine.

Her mouth kissed me back hungrily, her hip grinding against my hard cock. I felt my lips curl into a smile as her hands reached up and fisted into my hair. _Good girl, _I thought.

I let my hands begin to wander across her body and found purchase on her supple breasts. My lips followed suit and began kissing and sucking the parts of her breasts that were exposed above her dress. She moaned and tightened her grip on my hair, pulling me to her chest.

I stopped and stood, my cock firmly wedged against her hip and cupped her cheek. "Do you know who I am, Isabella?"

Her eyelashes batted a couple of times as she nodded her head and the word "yes" barely escaped her lips.

"You're not teasing me are you, Isabella? I don't have time to be teased."

Breathlessly, she reassured me. "N-no, sir, I'm not teasing you." Her head shook back and forth slowly but her eyes never left my face.

I leaned in close to her with my left hand on her right breast, squeezing and kneading it. I turned my head and spoke softly, but distinctly into her ear, taking in the strawberry scent of her hair as I did so. "I'm a very powerful man, Isabella. I take what I want, when I want it. Right now, _you_ are what I want. Does it please you that I'm going to fuck you in your dressing room, Isabella?"

"Yes, sir. It pleases me, sir."

I thrust my groin against her hip again, grinding my erection into her. She responded by lifting her left leg and shoving her hip back against me.

"What's my name?" I whispered, continuing to squeeze and caress her breast, working it out of the corset. She whimpered and moved her hips towards the left so that my cock pressed against the mound under her dress. Heat was emanating from her center and I could feel it even through our clothing.

"Edward… Edward Cullen." Her voice was throaty, sultry, raspy, and full of desire when she said it.

_Fuck. _The sound of my name spilling from her lips nearly caused me to come undone.

"That's right, Isabella, it is, but you will call me sir until you earn the right to call me by my given name. Do you understand?" I noted that my voice had taken on a different tone as well. It was strained, just like my fat cock was, straining inside my pants.

"Yes, sir," she said, barely above a whisper.

I smiled. _Oh yes, I have Miss Isabella Swan right where I want her. The nookie is mine, _I thought triumphantly.

I kissed her ear and then placed kisses along her jawline before returning my mouth to hers. My lips devoured her sweet little mouth. When I shoved my tongue between her lips, she sucked on it with wild abandon. I heard myself groan while I thrust my hips into her again, moving them in a circle. She pushed her groin against me, increasing the friction between us and I felt a shudder, but I wasn't sure if it came from me, her, or both of us.

I stepped back for a moment to catch my breath and she moaned when our bodies lost contact. I unbuttoned and slipped off my suit jacket, tossing it on the back of the chair at her vanity table.

"Is this something you do regularly, Isabella?" I asked casually as I untied my tie and pulled it off.

Her eyes widened and she quickly responded. "No, sir. I've never… never done anything like this before."

I heard an evil laugh inside my head but stifled it, instead smirking at her. "You're not a quiff then?"

"No, sir." She was staring at me with those big brown eyes. My cock twitched in my pants.

"Have you ever had a sugar daddy before?" I watched her wide eyes as I took the shoulder holster that contained my Colt .45 pistol off and draped it over the back of the chair on top of my jacket.

"No, sir." She was shaking her head back and forth, but didn't offer any further information. I continued to undress, unbuttoning my shirt and removing my cufflinks. I shrugged my suspenders off my shoulders and let them hang at my sides. Her mouth was open and she gaped as my shirt opened and I shrugged it off my shoulders. I had nothing else on, save my undershirt that was sleeveless, and my pants.

"You're a vamp, Isabella. Do you know what that means?"

"No, sir, I don't." I could see that the vixen who had been singing on the stage and met me at her dressing room door had left. She was replaced by nothing more than a girl. A frightened girl.

"I think you're all wet, baby. You know exactly what you were doing when you were out there on that stage giving me the eye. You, Isabella, are a seductress." I sauntered back over to her, placing my hands on the wall on either side of her. I placed my face an inch from hers and said, "Isn't that right, Isabella? You're a vamp, aren't you?"

The sultry look came back into her eyes and she peeked at me through her eyelashes again. It made my cock twitch again just seeing her look at me like that.

"I… I… I had no idea that…"

"That it would work?" I raised my eyebrow. She nodded her head almost imperceptibly and I grinned. I liked her. She was gaining favor with every moment that I spent in her presence. I had other pressing matters to attend to, however.

I reached up and squeezed her right breast again, noting that her nipple was now peeking out over the top of her corset and dress. I smirked when I leaned down and took it roughly in my mouth, nipping it with my teeth and taking pleasure in the feeling of it growing to a hard point in my mouth.

I stopped just as suddenly as I started and turned away from her to pour myself a toot from the gin bottle that stood on the vanity table. "Take your dress off, Isabella. Now." I downed the gin I had poured and turned around to see her sliding the dress off her shoulders. She stared at me as she reached behind her and untied the sash, letting the dress pool at her feet.

I admired her body in the corset that was laced, but not too tight, looked at the garter straps that hung down the fronts and backs of her thighs, took in the tops of the stockings that were attached to the garters, and let my eyes settle on the pink panties that hugged her most private areas. Her eyes stayed on me as she lifted one leg and placed her foot on the chair in front of her vanity table.

Never taking her eyes off me, she leaned over and unbuckled her shoe, sliding it off her foot. My cock strained against my pants, begging me to let it out. I felt my breath hitch as she brought that foot back to the floor, then raised her other foot and repeated the action, smoothly removing the other shoe. I took in the curve of her back as she bent over, letting my eyes slide down over the swell of her perfect ass. She stood when she was done and looked at me thoughtfully for a brief moment.

"Do you mind… helping me with… this, sir?" She gestured to the corset and I smirked.

I walked over and untied it in the back, loosening the laces. The light cotton undershirt she wore under it was see-through in the back. I wanted to spin her around so I could see from the front, but time was wasting and I had things to do.

She turned around and peered at me through those thick eyelashes with the sultry eyes again as she unhooked the front of the corset and tossed it aside. As my eyes took in her body, I found myself wondering why the hell she had been wearing a corset to begin with. She was built perfectly and I couldn't wait to get my hands on her. I took her in my arms and kissed her roughly again.

She didn't hesitate to kiss back, or to run her hands across my muscled shoulders and arms while I plumbed her mouth with my tongue. The material of her undershirt being what it was, I found it difficult to deal with its presence. As we kissed and groped each other, I finally grew tired of its interference and ripped it off her. She sucked in a breath and jumped but I didn't give her time to get too upset about it. I continued to kiss her and let my hands wander to the supple skin that her undershirt had been covering.

When she relaxed, her hands began to wander as well. She ran her hands up under my own undershirt and her fingers trailed over my chest and stomach, leaving a trail of burning flesh everywhere she touched.

Normally, I wouldn't have bothered removing my undershirt while with a woman. Particularly not one that I had only intended to be with once and walk away. Somehow, I knew that Bella was different and that the potential was there for me to be with her more than just this time. Regardless of that, I still felt quite domineering and her demeanor seemed as though she needed the domination. It was with that thought that I yanked my undershirt over my head and pulled her back to me. I lifted up slightly and her legs automatically came up and wrapped around my waist. _My God._

I glanced around the room and my eyes fell on the chaise lounger covered in velvet upholstery. As we kissed and groped each other, I moved towards it. Upon arrival, I sat Bella on the back and we continued our assault upon one another's mouths and bodies. It wasn't long before my hands were wandering below her garter and to her intimate parts.

I ran my hand down the outside of her panties and was delighted to find the heat and wetness. "You're wet for me, Isabella. I like that."

"Mmmmm," was her response as she kissed my neck and unlocked her ankles from around my back, spreading her legs further apart to grant me greater access. However, it didn't take me long to become bored with her state of dress. I stepped back and unbuttoned my suit pants letting them fall to the floor. I was left in nothing but my boxers, shoes, and socks. I eyed Isabella while I removed my shoes and nearly let a gasp fall from my lips when she stood, undid her garters, and started to lower her panties.

"That's my girl. Leave the stockings. It heightens the naughtiness."

I couldn't help but stare as she kicked her panties off and reached down to reattach the garters to the stockings. I took in the tuft of soft curly brown hair at the apex of her legs and noted while she stood with her legs slightly apart that there were drops of moisture clinging to several of the hairs that were between her legs. By then, my balls were aching for a release. She was so perfect, so beautiful, and so obedient. I knew that coming to her dressing room would be one impulsive decision that I would never come to regret.

I stepped back to her and reached down to snap one of the garters against her leg. I smirked as I leaned in to kiss her once again while letting my hand roam up the inside of her creamy thigh. She stiffened slightly when I reached her center and cupped it, letting her moisture coat my hand.

"What's wrong?"

"N- nothing."

I studied her face and could see fear in her eyes. "Are you afraid of me, Isabella?"

She shook her head. "No, sir. I'm not afraid…" She stopped and bit her lip which just made my aching balls ache some more.

"If you're not afraid, then what's the matter?"

"It's just, well, I… I've never…"

I removed my hand. The wheels started turning in my mind. Was it possible she was a virgin? She had invited me in as though she knew what I had on my mind. She didn't protest. She obeyed my every command. She was purposefully sexy and demure.

"You've never what, Isabella? Don't lie to me. I'll know."

Her eyes fell and she looked at the floor as the delicious blush crept over her body, not missing a single part. She was beautifully innocent looking, yet charmingly seductive playing that part.

"I've never done this before. Sir. Please… just be… gentle with me?"

She looked up at me with the eyes of an angel and implored me with her face. _Damn it, Cullen. What the hell are you thinking? You can't do this! She's a virgin! It's not right for you to take her innocence like this… in a dressing room… with no thought of romance, love, or anything else. It's purely your selfish nature to take what you want. Practice some self control for once and just let her be. _

I turned my back and walked away. I couldn't look at her and make a rational decision. I went to the vanity table and poured myself another toot of Gin. Actually, I poured myself a big toot of Gin and sat in the chair to drink it and collect my thoughts. I heard her small feet moving quietly across the plush carpeting. When I glanced up and looked in the mirror, I saw her standing just behind me. She was biting her lip as though she were contemplating something. I watched as her small hands grasped my shoulders.

"Mr. Cullen, sir," she said in a soft voice. "I had every intention of letting you have my virginity tonight if you would have me. Had you not come to my dressing room, I would have come out and tried to seduce you. I'm not as innocent as you might think. I just happen to be a virgin, and I've kept myself that way for you."

I tried to make the words she was saying make sense in my mind as she spoke them. How did she know me and why would she have saved herself for me? I certainly wasn't innocent and if she knew who I was, she would know that. _Who IS this girl?_

I turned around in the chair and looked up at her. She was looking down at me shyly but with a hopeful expression. I was suspicious of her intent and wondered if she had been sent by a rival family to seduce me so they could catch me in a compromising position.

"Who are you, exactly?"

"Isabella Swan. I'm nobody, sir."

"You can dispense with the 'sir' for now, Isabella. Why would you want me to take your virginity?"

She shrugged and replied, "I decided a long time ago that you would be the one. No reason really. I've just… been interested in you… for a few years."

I stood up and walked over to get my pants. As I started to pull them on, she stopped me and when I looked at her, she was on her knees in front of me. _Sonofabitch. Focus, Cullen._

"Please, Mr. Cullen. Don't leave. I don't mean you any harm. I'm just fascinated by you. Please have your way with me without fear of guilt. I want you to."

She leaned forward and took my hands in hers, causing my pants to drop back to the floor. Before I could stop her, she reached inside my boxers and wrapped her hand around my, now nearly flaccid, cock. Her warm hand wrapping around it was just the boost it needed to spring fully to attention again, with even more gusto than before. With her free hand, she reached to the waistband of my boxers and began to push them down my hips.

"Isabella…"

"Shhhhh…."

I closed my eyes and helped her to push my boxers off and as they slid past my knees, I felt her warm lips on me. At first, she tentatively took only the head of my member into her mouth, but soon, she was not so timid and let her lips slide over the head and onto my shaft. I groaned in appreciation as her tongue flicked across the sensitive head and I felt her hands wrap around the length that would not fit inside her mouth. I looked down at her and groaned again at the sight of her red lips consuming my cock. She ran her tongue along the bottom and I shuddered with pleasure. I reached down and placed my hand on hers showing her how to pump up and down on it while she used her mouth on the head. Her eyes were closed and she seemed to be enjoying herself which greatly eased my anxiety. I reasoned with myself that she wanted this. She swirled her tongue around the head again and I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply. Her mouth felt so damn good on me.

"Mmmmm, you taste good." I quickly pulled myself away from her mouth. If she kept that up, it would be over before it got started. I pulled her to her feet and brought her around to lay her down on the chaise. My earlier plan of bending her over the back of it didn't seem like such a good idea with my recent revelation that she was a virgin.

"Are you absolutely sure that this is what you want, Isabella?"

"Yes, please?"

Damn. She was begging me. I knelt next to her and leaned in to kiss her again, this time more gently than I had before. I let my hands wander over her body until I reached her center again. She was still very wet. I moaned in appreciation as I stroked her gently, pushing my fingers into her soft folds to find the slick wetness there.

She moaned and pushed her hips against my hand so I continued my ministrations while I kissed her neck and ear, nibbling gently on her earlobe. My fingers found her nub and I started rubbing it gently, first in a circular motion, then back and forth. She moaned and writhed beneath my hand and every sound she made caused my arousal to increase. Experimentally, I dipped the tip of my index finger into her sweet, wet center and she practically mewed when her back arched. My eyes were open and I was watching her as she threw her head back, let her mouth fall open, and allowed a long low groan to escape her lips.

_Fuck._

I could barely register any coherent thought. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Edward Cullen of the mafia underworld had been with a lot of women. Edward Cullen of the mafia underworld had never loved any woman he had ever been with. Edward Cullen was smitten with Isabella Swan.

Before I knew what I was doing, instinct had taken over and I was hovering above her. Her arms were flailing around trying to catch hold of me and pull me to her and I took great delight in lowering myself slowly. My cock touched the burning flesh of her lower abdomen and it jerked in appreciation of the feeling.

"Please, sir, please," she begged repeatedly.

_Guh. Fuck. Focus, Cullen. Be gentle._

I engaged her lips and tongue in a frenzied kiss as I reached between us and guided my cock to the entrance of her pussy. I could feel the wetness dripping out of her and I rubbed the head through it a few times to lubricate it and prepare to enter her. When it was nice and wet, I placed it right at her entrance. Her hips were jerking upwards wildly trying to pull me into her and I had to concentrate to keep from slamming into her with full force. I disengaged our lips for one brief moment and her eyes fluttered open, full of longing.

"Are you sure, Isabella?"

She bit her lip.

_FUCK! What is she doing to me?!_

"Yes, please, I'm ready."

I nodded once and placed my lips fully back on hers as I pushed myself forward carefully, feeling her hungry pussy slide over my pulsating cock. Just the head was in when I felt the resistance and I began to kiss her harder to distract her from the impending pain she would feel. She groaned loudly and I took the opportunity to slam into her. Hard. She cried out and as I opened my eyes I saw a single tear drop fall from her closed eyes. I steadied myself and held still for a moment allowing her time to adjust and time for the pain to subside. I listened as her breathing began to slow and catch. Her hips began to move again, ever so slightly, experimentally. A small moan escaped her lips again and I knew that she was okay.

I pulled myself part of the way out slowly, making sure that she was still alright. It took every ounce of self control that I had not to just start fucking her for all I was worth. I felt the walls of her pussy clamping down on my cock and she moaned into my mouth.

_Unnnnggg._

My hips seemed to move of their own volition then. I slammed back into her powerfully, fully sheathing my cock inside her honeyed walls. This time I didn't wait. I pulled back and thrust again, even harder than the first time. Isabella's fingers clutched at my back and I felt her fingernails dig in which caused me to moan loudly.

"Ahhhh, yes, just like that." My talking seemed to add to her ecstasy and I could feel her ankles spurring my hips forward. She was actually pulling me inside her with her legs and it felt so fucking good. She was completely lost in the moment, wanton lust spread across her face. Her ankles spurred me forth and her hands clutched to me as though I would float away if she let go.

"Oh, God… ung… hell…"

As the swear word poured forth from her mouth, I found my arousal heightened. It felt so good to her that she swore? Fuck. Yes. I was determined to make it happen again. We were both making unintelligible noises as my hips slammed against her thighs over and over and over again.

The wetness inside her pussy was increasing and her muscles were clenching me hard. She was so fucking tight and it felt so good. I could tell that her climax was approaching and I was pleased because mine was too.

I began swearing with every thrust of my hips. "Fuck… Yes… God Damn… Fuck… Isabella… Fuck…"

I was finally rewarded with, "Jesus Christ, Edward, fuck me harder!"

My balls clenched and my cock shuddered inside her. I wouldn't be able to hold back. All it took were those words coming out of her innocent looking little mouth. I slid one arm beneath her and held her close to me while I quickened the pace and fucked her hard with long strokes. I felt her stomach clench and her head fell back. Her mouth opened and just as my orgasm ripped through me, filling her with my seed, she screamed and her entire body tightened against me.

We both collapsed onto the chaise, a thin sheen of sweat covering both our bodies. I was careful not to crush her as I rolled to the side letting my now flaccid cock slide out of her. I pulled her to me and she laid her head on my chest, still panting. My heart rate finally began to slow and my breathing slowed to a normal pace when I noticed that Isabella was shaking. I cocked my head to the side and looked down at her.

"Are you alright, Isabella?"

"Yes, sir," she panted.

"I think you've earned the right to call me Edward."

"Alright, Edward. Thank you."

I squeezed her and said, "No, thank you, Isabella. You were wonderful." I didn't know what else to say. She was wonderful. It wasn't her fault that my usual calm and collected demeanor was now in utter chaos and confusion. My hard exterior shell had been penetrated and I had let Miss Isabella Swan in, albeit accidentally, but she got in nonetheless.

Before long, I knew I had to get going. My brothers were surely becoming restless and I had some business that I had to attend to in another part of town that night. I kissed the top of Isabella's head lightly and said, "I'm sorry, Isabella, but I have to go."

She sat up and looked embarrassed at her state of undress and moved to cover herself. She glanced at me shyly and then looked down. "Will I ever see you again, Edward?"

If she hadn't asked, I probably could have gotten away without bringing it up. I probably could have walked out of her dressing room and not come back to the speakeasy until I knew she was gone. As it were, she gave herself away and in doing so, tugged at my heartstrings, which up until that point in my life, I didn't think existed. I pulled up my pants and looked at her while I buttoned them. She looked naked, exposed, and cold. I looked around the room and found a robe hanging up for her so I grabbed it and handed it to her. She put it on with a small, "Thank you."

I took her face in my hands and kissed her tenderly. "Yes, Isabella. You'll see me again, baby. Where can I call on you?"

She bit her lip and looked away which took me completely by surprise. "Do you not want to see me?" I asked, confused.

"Yes, Edward, I want to see you, but you don't know everything you need to know about me yet. You may not want to see me."

I could see fear welling up in her eyes and I had an unconscious urge to protect her and make the fear go away. I bent down and kissed her one last time before I released her and went in search of the rest of my clothes.

"What is it that I don't know that has you afraid?"

"You don't know, do you?"

Now she had me curious. "Don't know what?"

She walked over to me where I was standing near the vanity table slipping my suspenders up over my shoulders and putting my shoulder holster back in place.

"I want to see you, Edward, but I can't lie to you about who I am. I'm Police Chief Swan's daughter. That's how I've known about you for a good share of my life and why I've been so fascinated by you. I don't live with the Chief anymore, nor do I have much contact with him or my mother, but I thought you should know."

_Did she really just say she was Police Chief Swan's daughter? The man who has singlehandedly tried to put me out of business for the past six years? The man who has sworn that I would either be in prison or dead? The man who took a shot at my father a couple of years ago? No. No, no, no, no, no. It can't be. _

I was angry. Not just angry, I was furious. _How could she deceive me like that? What if all this was just a way for her father to get to me? No, she wouldn't have told me._ My confusion was worse than ever. I had never been in a position where I didn't know what to do. I always had all the answers. I was always the smart one. How had I gotten myself into this mess?

"I don't have an answer for that, Isabella. That's kind of an important piece of information that you withheld from me, don't you think?"

Her face fell and it made my chest feel tight to see her sad.

"I'm sorry. I know I should have told you before… it just didn't seem… like the right time."

I considered what had happened when I had entered her dressing room. Truthfully, I hadn't given her much of an opportunity to tell me anything about herself. I'd effectively cut off any chance of small talk, as I often did with my conquests. I didn't want to get to know them, I just wanted to fuck them.

"I tell you what. I'll think about this situation. You keep working here and when you see me back in my usual seat at my usual table, you'll know that I'm ready to see you again."

Isabella nodded and I could feel her eyes on my back as I strolled out of her dressing room and slammed the door. My bodyguard was standing at the end of the hallway looking quite bored.

"Let's go, James. We've got work to do."

I walked back into the club a changed man. My eyes didn't wander over all the dames that were sitting at the tables and in the casino. Isabella was the only woman on my mind. I gestured to my brothers and Jasper peeled his lips away from Mary Alice's face. Emmett stood whispering into Rosalie's ear. _Huh. I always thought they would make a good pair. Maybe what I need to do is leave him alone more often._

The three of us, along with our two bodyguards, three soldiers, and two drivers left the club to see a man about some whiskey. I wondered if or when I would be able to see Isabella again as we drove, but somewhere inside me I knew I would see her again. Soon.

* * *

_**End Note: **__Authentic 1920's slang was used in this story. Please see below for definitions. Also, for anyone wondering... The word fuck was first used sometime in the 16th century. It's connotation as something other than just being used for the act itself occurred sometime in the late 1800's. Cock was first used to describe the male genitalia in 1618. Pussy and C*** have both been used to describe the female genitalia for some time as well, although the c-word was probably more popular during the 20's than Pussy. I declined to use that word since it's connotation in our era has made me hate the word. :)_

_Lillie Cullen = my wonderful beta = my wonderful friend = love_

_**Slang Used in Omertá**_

_**Underboss ~ **__Designated person who is in control of day-to-day operations of a mafia family. Answers directly to the boss.  
__**Speakeasy ~ **__Bar in the 1920s during prohibition.__Approximately 10,000 of them operated in Chicago alone. "a bar selling illegal liquor"  
__**Caporegime ~ **__A captain in a mafia family. Answers to underboss. Has "soldiers" who work beneath them.  
__**Bearcat ~ **__a hot blooded or fiery girl__**  
Cat's Meow ~ **__great__**  
Gams ~ **__female's legs__**  
Dame ~ **__a female__**  
Butt me ~ **__"I'll take a cigarette"__**  
'it' ~ **__sex appeal__**  
Eager beaver ~**__ excited__**  
Flapper ~ **__a stylish, brash, hedonistic young woman with short skirts and shorter hair__**  
Charleston ~ **__a popular dance in the roaring 20s__**  
Juice joint ~ **__speakeasy/bar (an establishment that sells illegal alcohol)__**  
Dish ~ **__good looking woman__**  
Scram ~ **__ask someone to leave immediately__**  
Ciggy ~ **__cigarette__**  
Earful ~ **__enough__**  
Crush ~ **__infatuation__**  
Hooch ~ **__liquor__**  
Joint ~ **__bar/speakeasy (an establishment that sells illegal alcohol)__**  
Dough ~ **__money__**  
"left holding the bag" ~ **__to be cheated out of one's fair share__**  
Piker ~ **__(1) cheapskate (2) coward__**  
"Now you're on the trolly!" ~ **__"Now you understand"__**  
Swanky ~ **__good, elegant__**  
What's eating you? ~ **__What's wrong?__**  
Daddy ~ **__a young woman's boyfriend or lover, especially if he's rich__**  
Chassis ~ **__female's body__**  
Against the grain ~ **__Not following the customs of the time__**  
Corset ~ **__tight-fitting undergarment used to enhance the female figure, mostly used before the advent of the traditional bra__**  
Stems ~ **__Female's legs__**  
Mary Jane's ~ **__A type of shoe worn in the 20s__**  
Cash or check? ~ **__Do you want to kiss/make out or not?__**  
Cuddler ~ **__one who likes to make out__**  
Fedora ~ **__hat__**  
Cash ~ **__a kiss__**  
Cock ~ **__slang for "penis" since 1618__**  
Fuck ~ **__started being used sometime in the 16th century as a word meaning to have sex__**  
Nookie ~ **__sex__**  
Quiff ~ **__slut or cheap prostitute__**  
Sugar daddy ~ **__older boyfriend who showers girlfriend with gifts in exchange for sex__**  
Vamp ~ **__(1) a seducer of men, an aggressive flirt (2) to seduce__**  
All wet ~ **__incorrect__**  
Baby ~ **__sweetheart, also denotes something of high value or respect__**  
Toot ~ **__drink_

_Reviews, while not necessary, are always appreciated._

_To answer some common questions:  
1. __Bella will NOT get pregnant from this encounter  
2. __I WILL expand this story at some point in time, but I don't know when yet. I have a lot of projects in progress right now.  
3. __Yes, I'm a review h00r. (Which means that the above statement about them not being necessary is BS, JSYK.)_

_Follow me on Twitter: JuJuRN40_


End file.
